


your soul on the molly

by endlesspossibilities



Series: what we long for [2]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Just gals being pals, Not Actually Unrequited Love, beer night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 22:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20181946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlesspossibilities/pseuds/endlesspossibilities
Summary: After the NWSL season is over, Kelley and Emily spend the off-season in Atlanta. One night out could change everything for the friends.follow-up to so I try to talk refined (imagine being loved by me)





	your soul on the molly

7:30 PM. Atlanta, Georgia. December 13th, 2019.

When it comes time for the off-season and the players head home for some rest, Emily never knows when she’ll get a call. Not in general, but a specific person’s. They’re sporadic at best and only come when She isn’t in town. Granted, She isn’t in town that often.

Every time the phone rang, Emily felt her heart rate shoot up and it was a scramble to reach her phone before the tone stopped. Emma pointed out how crazy she looked, which led to a change in ringtone for Kelley’s contact. 

She knows the musical tone by heart now, so she knows exactly what is happening when her phone begins to buzz on the couch and that tune fills the room.

She still scrambles for the phone, staring down at the freckled face defender whomst contact photo fills the screen. Evening her breath and mentally slapping herself for the reaction, Emily picks up.

“Sooonnny, sweetie, Dasani, Em. I’m bored,” Kelley singsongs into the phone and instantly, Emily’s heart rate returns to normal. Because she knows this dance, spent months practicing it and this isn’t supposed to be stressful. This is Kelley. And maybe the butterflies in her stomach fluttered a bit when Kelley uses the affectionate pet name, but she wastes no time in responding,

“Kevin. Karen. Miss. Kelley, herself. What am I supposed to do about that?”

Sonnett hears an exaggerated sigh during which she can perfectly picture Kelley’s eye roll, before she responds,

“Meet me for a drink, duh. I’m thinking beer, specifically.”

Emily smiles and checks the time. The winter sky is already dark, but a beer at 8 is perfectly respectable for a couple of friends.

“Alright. You always know just what to say, b-“

“Beer!” Kelley finishes excitedly. Both women laugh and Emily bites her cheek, already aware that this isn’t a good idea. That feeling only intensifies when she asks where to meet,

“Oh, just come to my place. We can walk to a pub from there.”

Kelley sounds so casual as she suggests it that Emily finds herself agreeing with ease.

“Okay, I’ll let you know when I’m on my way,” Emily says before they end the call. As soon as she puts her phone down, she springs into action, throwing off her old t-shirt and opening her closet to look at her options. If it’s just friends going for a drink, this shouldn’t require a lot of thought, but it’s never that simple when it comes to Kelley. The freckled defender inspires many confusing emotions and thoughts in Sonnett which seem to boil down to hopelessly smitten and extremely guilty about it.

Because, although Kelley never mentions her girlfriend around Emily, her presence can be felt. It’s a barrier that keeps the blonde from taking action; the unspoken reason that the tension can only build, but never break.

Still, Emily searches her closet for an option that says, ‘I didn’t try that hard, but oh I definitely tried.’ Which is a really specific thing for a shirt to say. Emily puts on a casual, but new Adidas long-sleeve and pulls her hair out of its almost ponytail and tousles it with her fingers. Happy with her appearance, Sonnett grabs her keys and heads out the door. 

The drive over to Kelley’s takes only 15 minutes at this time and Sonnett jams to country music the whole ride over. While she loves her pop remixes, something about driving around Atlanta and heading to see her fellow Georgian inspires a need for country. She’s crooning along with the radio when she pulls into Kelley’s apartments. She’s not sure if it’s a good thing that she knows the route between their two places so well now that she never once checks or phone or even think about where to turn. It’s second nature by now.

When Sonnett knocks a few times, she rolls back on her heels and tries to prepare herself for the moment Kelley opens the door. It’s no use though, because as soon as the door swings open and Kelley’s smiling, bright eyes and freckled cheeks greet her, the breath leaves her. It’s disarming to merely be in the presence of the older defender at this point. This crush is getting out of hand, Emily thinks before composing herself.

“Emily, thank you for saving me!” Kelley grins and leaves the door open so the blonde can walk in after her. Something about the way the door closes feels permanent and heavy, like suddenly the outside world disappears, leaving just the two of them. The apartment is dimly lit by a lamp in the corner and the moon outside and there are two beers already sitting on the edge of the counter ready to be poured into cold mugs. (Kelley knows how to drink beer, proper)

“I know I said we’d go out, but since it’s so early still I thought we could pregame with some at home brews,” Kelley explains as she begins to pour the drinks.

“It’s only economical,” Sonnett agrees, not thinking about how this extends their alone time substantially. Kelley tips her head at that, despite them both knowing that the older woman has no financial problems.

“So how’s it going? How’s Emma? The rents?” Kelley asks as she hands the mug over to Emily and leads them to the couch.

The blonde defender sits on one side and tries to seem as casual as possible as Kelley plops down on the other then scoots forward to lean against the opposite arm. It angles her directly at Emily and one leg rests in the middle, close enough to touch if she wanted. She does want to but that’s not why it’s there and Emily is not bold or stupid enough to try. Not before they’ve started drinking at least.

“Oh, they’re good. Happy to have me home in Atlanta for a little while,” Emily shrugs, taking a sip of beer. It’s an amber ale from a local brewery that her and Kelley had visited together before and both enjoyed. Emily wonders if Kelley had this beer already or if she planned on tonight happening. She’s probably thinking too hard about it again, but it is quite a coincidence…

“What about you? How’s.. everything?” Emily almost says her name. It just won’t roll off her tongue, though, so she cops out.

“Ya know. Good. Fine. I have a love-hate relationship with the off-season. It used to be more hate but the older I get the more I enjoy my rest,” Kelley winks, knowing what comes next.

“Oh come one, Miss. Kelley. You’re hardly 5 years older than me,” Sonnett rolls her eyes as Kelley chuckles.

“Five years is a lot, Sonny! You’ll see. When you’re as wise and weathered as I am, you will see,” Kelley raises her chin and takes a long sip of beer, her eyes never leaving Emily. The intensity of her gaze sends a shiver down blonde’s spine, but she plays it off and mentally blames the icy mug and beer.

The conversation flows easily and they polish off another beer each before Kelley finally suggests they head out. 

“Did you bring a jacket? It’s like half a mile,” Kelley eyes Sonnett’s long sleeve skeptically and the younger woman blushes as she realizes she did forget a coat. In December.

“Shit, I didn’t even think about it.”

“It’s fine, you can borrow one of mine,” Kelley ducks into her room and comes out with two jackets. An under armor one for herself and an army green one for Emily. She hands it off and Emily goes from scolding herself to pleased as she pulls on the soft material, inhaling the heavy scent of Kelley that lingers on it.

It’s more intoxicating than the beer they just drank and Emily stops herself before she brings the edge right up to her nose. (But if she ducks her head down to get a whiff when Kelley’s back is turned, who has to know)

It’s almost embarrassing the effect that the other defender has on her, except when Kelley turns back and catches Sonnett’s eye as they walk down the hallway she sees such pure happiness and something else there. It wipes away any doubts once again.

“Have you learned any new dance moves, recently?” Kelley asks and Emily lights up as she remembers the new dance trend that’s been all over Instagram.

“Yes! I’ll have to teach you when we get to the bar. Even you can handle this one,” Emily explains excitedly and Kelley’s grin grows as she watches the younger woman. There is hardly ever a feeling as good as getting Emily to spout off happily about her passions, whether that be soccer, dancing or memes.

“Woah woah woah, do not mistake me for my dear friend, Alex,” the brunette defends her dancing ability, even as Emily raises her eyebrows in doubt.

“We will see about that, Miss. Kelley.”

Kelley hums at that and smirks, glancing down. Emily watches her, curiosity peaked, and wonders what Kelley is thinking now. Before she can ask, or pretend she was going to ask, Kelley speaks again,

“You know, I like when you call me that.”

That thought is so outside of any realm of possibility in Emily’s mind that she sputters and blushes. This seems to please Kelley who glances over Emily’s pink face and grins. It’s the type of grin that has too much of an edge to feel purely friendly.

“Oh? Uh, thanks?”

And fuck, if that wasn’t the least smooth Emily could think of to say. She mentally slaps her forehead and tries to compose herself for a better answer.

“Is that weird?” Emily’s response throws Kelley off a little and she has to backpedal to make sure she hasn’t crossed a line.

“No! I mean, I don’t think so. I like calling you that so, no. I think it’s um-”

“Don’t hurt yourself there, hun. I don’t really care either way. You already know how weird I can be,” Kelley shrugs, confidence back. They’re out in the chilly night now and Emily shivers, hugging the jacket to her chest.

“We’re almost there. More beer will warm you right up,” Kelley notices the shiver and walks closer to Emily. Right on cue, they round a corner and see a pub with a few people hanging around outside, smoking cigarettes or talking to friends before departing. It’s a local hotspot and once inside it becomes noisy with the din of the crowd behind them.

“Wow, this place is kind of awesome,” Emily admits, once she takes in the wood-paneled walls, large selection of beers on tap and both dartboards and pool tables in the corner. 

“Right? Stumbled across it a couple of years ago. I thought it would be perfect for us- for tonight, I mean,” Kelley explains, stumbling over her words at the end in an uncharacteristic way. Emily notes the slip of the tongue and blushes as she smiles at the ground. Kelley thinks of them as an us.

“Come on, let’s get a table by the dartboards then I’ll order us some drinks,” The older woman directs them over to a surprisingly open table and lets Emily get settled, stripping their jackets off now that they’re in the warm atmosphere of the pub.

“Do you know what you want?”

“God, how could I? There’s like a hundred options over there!”

They both eye the long wall of taps and then the beer menu on the table. 

“Pick me out something good,” Emily says finally. Overwhelmed by both the options in front of her and the way Kelley has leaned into her space to get a better look at the lone menu. She can feel the brunette’s hair tickling her arm and the scent of Kelley’s perfume is even more debilitating at the source than it was on her jacket.

“Hmm, okay. I’ll be right back. Don’t let anyone steal my spot,” Kelley winks as she hops up. Sonnett nods, knowing that no one here has a chance in hell of taking Kelley's place. Both at the table or in Emily’s stubborn heart.

She watches the freckled defender make her way to the bar and motion to the bartender that she wants to order. She asks a question and then grins and makes some comment that has the bartender laughing. The way Kelley carries herself and interacts with people is effortless. She draws people in, makes them feel special and it’s easy to see why Emily has found herself one of the brunettes many admirers. 

Kelley seems to pick up one more when a man at the bar turns to her after she orders and starts to chat her up. Kelley nods, but is obviously uninterested in the conversation. Her body language angling herself further away from the man. And despite the fact that this guy has zero chance, Emily finds herself getting frustrated as he continues to talk, ignoring the other woman’s clear annoyance. She almost gets up, determined to say or do something, when their beers arrive and Kelley quickly grabs them both and backs out. She turns around and catches Emily’s eyes, raising her eyebrows in a look that says,

“Can you believe this guy?”

She can, because who wouldn’t hit on Kelley if given the chance, but still shakes her head with an eye roll.

“Geeze, what a prick. Hope he got the message,” Kelley grumbles as she hands one beer to Emily.

“I couldn’t really tell what he was saying, but I _could_ tell he was annoying.”

“Yeah, you know just a typical straight man. I’m sure he won’t be the last one tonight,” Kelley sighs, eyeing the many groups of men around the pub. Emily nods but then shrugs,

“Maybe if you weren’t so hot-“

She cuts herself off with wide eyes. Kelley smirks and flips her hair theatrically.

“Please, tell me more about how hot I am, Emily.”

“Oh whatever, you know! You’re just so- you’re like you! So yeah, guys hit on you- even though you’re like massively gay,” Emily rambles, watching as Kelley’s grin gets wider and wider in time with the growing redness of her cheeks.

“I like it so much more when you say it, though,” Kelley admits with a half shrug before quickly continuing to say, ”but yeah, I am like massively gay.”

“Oh…”

Kelley smiles softly then and Emily gets lost in her gentle eyes, only breaking out when Kelley jumps up. (all the while wondering if that was genuine flirting or just Kelley’s friendly nature) (part of her knows the answer to that but she can’t quite believe it)

“Are you ready to show me that dance now?”

Emily gulpsf her drink to wet her throat before she gets up too and laughs,

“Oh, you know it, O’Hara!

The two women spend the next 30 minutes drinking and learning the newest dance craze. As the alcohol levels increase, Kelley’s movements get looser and sloppier, before she gives up and just grabs Emily around the waist to stop her instructions and starts to laugh. Emily quickly follows into a fit of laughter and they both can’t contain themselves until air becomes an issue. Kelley’s arms are still around the younger player, keeping her close and letting them lean on each other for support. They’ve gained the attention of several other patrons and Kelley quickly leads the giddy blonde back to their table to avoid the prying eyes.

“See, this is why I love hanging out with you, Sonny. You’re not afraid to be fun and silly with me in public. If anything you’re worse than me!” Kelley laughs again, making Emily’s heart speed up with the compliment.

“I’m definitely worse than you,” Emily admits causing the Kelley to chuckle once again. The older woman downs the rest of her drink and when her eyes return to Emily’s there’s a shift in her gaze. It’s a little heavier, like she just decided something and Emily gulps when the next question comes out of Kelley’s mouth.

“Do you wanna head out of here?” 

The way her voice dips as she asks let’s Emily know that this isn’t just a plea to leave the pub. There was another meaning behind those words and agreeing could change everything. Despite her hesitation, Emily finds herself nodding and clearing her throat before replying,

“Yeah. I do.”

Kelley nods, her lips quirking to the side before she stands,

“I’m gonna pay the tab.”

“Okay, I’m gonna go to the restroom before we leave,” Emily responds, standing as well. She heads over to the bathroom and finds it almost empty. As she washes her hands she stares at herself in the mirror and wonders what she’s going to do. She splashes some cold water on her face, but it doesn’t break through the hazy heat she’s feeling. She doesn’t think anything could right now. Patting her face dry she heads back out and sees Kelley waiting by the door, casually leaning against a wall. She lights up when she sees Emily come out and it causes the blonde to smile back immediately. Whatever happens tonight, she can’t lose this. She can’t afford to lose this, not when Kelley can make any day into a great one and can turn any mood into a good one with her presence alone.

“Come on, babe. Let’s get out of here,” Kelley loops their arms together, forcing Emily to stay close as they start the short walk back. It’s quiet until Kel starts to hum a song that Emily soon recognizes as one of her favorites. She tucks herself further into Kelley’s side at that and is rewarded by the other defender’s grip tightening on her. 

It’s just past 10 now, but on a Friday night in downtown, there’s plenty of people out. Groups of friends hurrying to their next destination, workers getting out of their late shift and couples, meandering with any excuse to extend their time together. Emily realizes how similar Kelley and she must look to those couples and it warms her heart and makes her picture how easily she could lean over and kiss the beautiful woman. She doesn’t, but she spends the rest of the walk thinking about it. Considering it. She doesn’t know when it even became a consideration.

When they shuffle into the apartment, Emily starts to walk toward the couch again but is stopped by a light hand on her wrist, pressing into her pulse point. Kelley must be able to feel the way that makes her heart race, but when Emily turns to look at her she makes no comment. Instead, Kelley looks serious, studious almost and determined.

“Emily, what would you do if I kissed you right now?”

It forces a small gasp out of the blonde and she searches her brain for an honest response. That is what she wants to give but the answer isn’t obvious or easy to find.

“I think I’d ask you if you knew what you were doing. Because, Kel, I can't risk this. I can’t risk losing you over this if you aren’t serious… But God. I’d want to kiss you back.”

Kelley smiles, no teeth, and nods, stepping in even closer to Emily.

“We broke up.”

Emily’s mind stops working immediately. The words she has been dreaming of for months we’re finally spoken and now Kelley is staring at her with hope and love and something that looks like nerves. Which is how Sonnett knows this is real, because Kelley never gets nervous.

She tries desperately to find words to say, but feeling Kelley begin to back up finally spurs her into action. Emily grabs onto Kelley’s waist and curls one hand around the base of her neck, pulling her in. The brunette beauty quickly understands what’s happening and leans in as well, their lips fitting together perfectly. Emily tries to channel months of pent up emotion, lust and hope into the kiss. Their lips press together hard, because after so long they both need the confirmation that this is real. No longer a moment of pure fantasy. The two inches between them is small, but Emily enjoys feeling the way Kelley has to tilt her head back just enough. She notices every detail and point of contact, trying desperately to retain this to her memory forever. 

Finally, they pull apart and Emily smiles, the joy hitting her. Kelley returns the smile, leaning forward to rest her forehead against Emily’s.

“I’m sorry. About the breakup, I mean,” Emily says after they stare at each other for a minute longer.

“It’s okay. It had been coming for awhile. I knew I had to break up with her if I ever wanted to be with- well, I just knew there was someone else.”

“Yeah? Who in the world could that be?” Emily asks, smirking slightly to which Kelley rolls her eyes.

“I honestly have no idea why, but somehow this complete dork has totally captured my heart and I couldn’t keep going without knowing what it’s like to be with you,” Kelley says, becoming sentimental at the end and making Emily blush and look down.

“I’m really glad you invited me out tonight,” she admits. They’ve shifted now so both her arms can wrap around the older woman’s shoulder, keeping them together.

“Me too, Emily. Do you think you’d want to go out again tomorrow? Maybe dinner first this time?”

Emily nods quickly. She is too far gone to hide her eagerness to be with Kelley.

“Great. Nowww, do you wanna make out on my couch?” Kelley winks, causing Emily to tilt her head back in laughter before leaning forward again to capture the lips of the goofy, wonderful woman standing right in front of her. 

Yeah, she’s pretty glad she came out tonight. 

(thank god for beer)


End file.
